


B is for Binary

by Fritillary



Series: An A to Z of Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humour, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A to Z of Death Note (part of a series). A moment in canon / missing scene. Cross posted from my fanfiction.net account under the title "Continued".</p>
<p>Binary: [adj] Consisting of, or containing, only two parts or elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Binary

**Author's Note:**

> 230 words. spoilers for chapter 34 (L and the *ahem* handcuff incident. Unfortunately, this fic contains no handcuffs.)

**Binary**

Computers had it easy, L thought. They had a world that was so simple, one which could be arranged as a pure, efficient coding: a binary system, constructed purely of 0 and 1, positive and negative. There were no gaps or grey areas, nothing uncertain. No 'maybe'.

 

In contrast the human world was full of 'maybe', those little things that weren't quite one or another. Sometimes L wished that he could somehow scrub out the oddities, make everything a case of 'yes or no', 'right or wrong', 'good or evil'… L or Kira.

Light Yagami was one of these infuriating grey areas in L's life. He'd been such a clear suspect, and then he'd effectively given up: submitted himself to the most humiliating case of self-imprisonment under the detective's watchful eyes. The deaths had stopped and L's certainty percentage had soared with every day that passed. And then Kira had struck again, and again, and again, seemingly right under L's nose while Light remained chained. L's pure white of certainy, one that he was finally so close to reaching, had been blemished; stained by Light's very innocence. It irked him, it really did. Sometimes even the good need a way to lash out.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Fourteen percent."


End file.
